Moulin Rouge
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: “Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love. The four essential elements that rule the bohemian life style. A year ago I didn’t believe in any of that, but it only took a night to change everything that I believed in. One night at the Moulin Rouge…" Li Syaoran.
1. Nature Boy

**A/N: **Well, here we are. Another day, another story. This story takes place in 1889 and although I haven't seen the movie, I'm using a lot it's storyline. Not everything so you can expect any surprise coming ahead! ^_~

Always wonderful people, review and let me know what you think! Sorry for any grammar horror, you know that English is not my primary language!

**Disclaimer: **And so, I don't own the Card Captor characters (probably never will) and I don't own any of the songs or references to the Moulin Rouge. Don't mind that and enjoy the story! 

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world. She knows who she is. Thank you for all your help. Luv ya!

**Moulin Rouge.**

Truth·Beauty·Freedom·Love 

By: ~Sakura Angel. ~

**Chapter 1: Nature Boy.**

"There was a boy.  
A very strange enchanted boy.   
They say he wandered very far, very far   
over land and sea.   
A little shy and sad of eye,   
but very wise was he."****

The fresh cool air, the new scenery, the people, the language, the love all around... the… the… ugh! I'm getting cliché here! But what can I say? Everything that surrounded me gave me no doubt that this was Paris. City of Love as some may call it, but for me it represented a new life, a new oportunity to start all over again.

My life can actually be compared with a total failure, even if I haven't live long enough to confirmed that.

Well here I go again, talking about my live with a complete stranger. Sorry if that insults you, but… that what's you are. Ok, I know it sounds a little rude but, why don't we just introduce ourselves?

My name is Li Syaoran. Don't confuse it, my name is not Li, that's my last name. But I just like saying first my last name. Anyway! In present days, I am only a 21 years old painter. Wait, let me check that out again... I am only a 21 years old _poor_ painter. Well, I'm not really poor... I come from a family that has quite influences in Hong Kong, the place from where I come from. 

But that's exactly the reason why I came to Paris. To live by freedom on my own free will, away from my family and their money. To take any risk that life may bring to me, and not have to give any excuses to anyone.

You see, back to Hong Kong I used to live like a caged bird. Horrible I tell you! Horrible! My mother just kept telling how wrong the world was, but she didn't even let me see it by my own. Can you actually believe that at my age I haven't even drink a sip of alcohol? How mess up is that?! And don't me wrong again, it's not that I want to become a neurotic alcoholic, but at some point that's freedom.

In life, there are four very important things that can't be miss. Truth, of course what would the world be without the truth in the human kind?

Beauty, something that it's always all around us and sometimes we don't even notice.

Freedom… I truly don't have any words t explain the freedom. It's something that you can never exchange or trade in your live.

And of course… love. 

Which reminds me that… this story is about love. The woman I love is…

_"And then one day,   
one magic day he passed my way   
and while we spoke of many things,   
fools and kings,   
__this he said to me:_

**_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn   
Is just to love and be loved in return"_**

****

*          *          *

**A/N: **Ladies and Gentleman, this is the first chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoy it, I put a lot of work on this so PLEASE do let me know what you think of it. In other words, leave for review.

Thanks for reading! And please keep an eye up for next chapter. This story is moving slowly but it can surprise you at any moment!


	2. Meeting the Destiny

**A/N: **So, this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, but there isn't a better way to know if you like it or not than leaving me your review. It won't take to long, so please R&R! Arigato!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the destiny.**

_"It was the summer of love, in 1899, when I first came to Paris. I was a young man, I had just turned 20 years old and I wanted to start living in freedom for the first time in my life._

_Freedom, that was all I was looking for. And Paris gave me in return more that I was expecting. It gave me the most wonderful thing you can ever find in life… love."_

The loud crash that was heard around that time of the morning could have waken up almost half of the population of Paris. If it wasn't because they were already awake, doing their normal morning routines.

People walking around, buying the bread, fish, vegetables, newspaper and all the things that were necessary for a family home.

But in the case of a young man, it was totally different. He was desperately wandering around an old motel room looking for something.

He had spent almost all morning looking for that valuable object in and upside down the place. Under the bed, in the stove, behind every lamp, in the pockets of all his shirts and pants, but not a single clue.

"Come on! Where is it??!" He cried not caring if he woke up the neighbors or not. Although it seemed that they had been awake all night, due the rocking and bumping on the wall next to him. "I couldn't just lost it like that, it has to be around here!!" 

Needless to say, the old room was a total disaster area. All the clothes were thrown and forgotten on a bed along with the bed sheets and pillows. The carpet was all rolled over, a chair was placed on top of the table and some dirty plates were waiting for someone to remember them in the kitchen table.

"Ok, ok… just calm down and breathe." The young man told himself as he rubbed the tense muscles of his shoulders. "Think were you might have put it…" He calmly said and then crawled under the bed again to recheck there.

"I suspect that you are looking from something." Another voice said in the apartment as the door cried open.

The man under the bed quickly got up and turned to the person in the doorway. "Where the hell were you??!"

"I just went out to get some bread and milk. That if you don't want to starve yourself to dead." The man with long jet back hair answered as he remove his keys from the door and stepped inside, kicking the door close in the way.

His dark blue eyes traveled along the length of the room and examinated the disaster that was upon the motel room. "And I ask again, were you looking from something?"

_"When I arrived to Paris, I didn't had enough money to afford a normal hotel room and less an apartment, so I had to go with a common motel room, located in a small village of Paris called Mountmartre. Ah, my dear sweet Mountmartre! Painters, writers, musicians and any kind of people that lived in a bohemian style were part of the city. They were called the "Children of the Revolution". The Bohemian Revolution."_

Sighing, the other man got up and took seat on the bed. "I lost my lucky chalk." He answered passing his fingers through his auburn messy hair.

"So all this mess… just because a piece of chalk?" The black haired man, commonly known as Eriol Hiiragizawa asked while signaling with his fingers in circle motions.

The other man sighed and nodded again. "It's not just a normal chalk. Didn't you heard me when I said 'lucky'?"

"Oh… so that means that's the one you use when you're out of your mantra?" He asked, matter of fact, while he placed the milk and bread on the kitchen table, after removing some dirty shirts and a candle.

"YES!" Li Syaoran answered desperately searching around the closet. "And the worst part is that I got the mantra right now and I can't find the god damn chalk."

"Well, that must be a hell of a chalk to get you to say such a nasty word as 'damn'" He said making fun of his friends as he sat down by the table to eat breakfast.

Syaoran opened his mouth to answered that one but a loud thud accompanied by a cry was heard next door, made him reserve his words. He simply cleared his throat and continued his search-

On the other hand, Eriol sighed and wondered for a moment if the couple next door were still 'having fun', but he was answered by another moan coming from next door. "Seriously, how can you sleep in a place like this?"

"At least is better than sleeping in a place like yours." Syaoran answered sharply.

_"During my first days in Paris I met this young man, only a couple of years older than me,  called Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's not exactly the kind of person that you can trust or anything, specially under the conditions I met him, but at least he knew the city very well and knows how to make good money._

_When I first saw him he had been drinking a lot and he was just careless sleeping outside the motel I currently live in._

_Sometimes he may seemed like just the wrong kind of person, but he gave a friendly hand when nobody did and he paid me for my first drawing here in Paris, which eventually he lost or threw away."_

"Hey, I don't rub in your face that you don't have enough money to live for two days." Eriol said taking a sip of milk. "Hmm… milk is good."

"At least something is good." Syaoran answered from under the bed once again. 

Eriol fixed up the glasses on his face and took only one look around the room. He was a very good observer and that's all he needed to find the 'precious' piece of chalk. "Did you look out by the window frame?" He asked with one of his famous evil smiles.

"Of course I…" Syaoran's eyes brighten up as he walked over to the furthest window and found his lucky chalk standing there, waiting to be found. "Oh, thank you god and all angels in the heaven for helping me find my lucky chalk!" He said kissing it.

"And no thanks to me?"

"Oh, yeah you too." He said not even caring. "How did you knew it was there anyway?" 

"First, you always like to sit on that window and draw… whatever that is that you draw. And second, I just saw it there." Eriol answered taking another sip of milk.

"Yeah, well… thanks. Hey, don't drink it all. I'm hungry too!!"

"Chill out! I ain't gonna eat all your breakfast. Beside, with just one quick smoke I'm ready…" Eriol took a cigarette to his mouth and light it up. "God have mercy…" He said as he blew out the smoke.

Syaoran glared at him. This was typical image, Eriol thanking god for giving him lungs to kill. But he couldn't denied it, no matter how much he dislike smoking it looked good on him.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was a music composer, or at least he claimed to be one. He had turned 22 last month and he had been playing piano for 23 years. He had quite a fame back from where he came from, but he had never really bother to tell Syaoran where was he really from, so most of his past remain a mystery to him. 

But in Paris, Eriol was only knew as the man with glasses that often plays at the bar in the Beau Corner. His real fame was as the greatest poker player ever seen in Dicksen's Bar. More than greatest, lucky! He had manage to come in one piece after some duels and fights. Even the night before he had one, although the bandage in Eriol's left arm reminded Syaoran that even he wasn't that lucky.

On the other hand, Syaoran was a painter. With not much fame but with quite an artistic style. He had talent and he knew it, but some people just couldn't appreciate art and unless you were a bohemian living in free style.

That was one of the reasons they had both ended up living in Mountmartre, but yet they haven't find the fame they both were looking for and that had made them leave their homes for.

"So, did you found anything good out there?" Syaoran asked with his gaze fix up on the view they had from the open window.

Eriol swallowed the piece of bread on his mouth before answering. "My dear cute foreign friend, Roma wasn't build in one day and Paris won't change in one day."

Syaoran squirmed at the nickname Eriol had given to him, he dislike it almost as much he dislike the person himself. 

"Hmm… maybe you should start painting in the streets. That way people can see your work." Eriol suggested.

"And what am I gonna paint?"

"People. You know, kinda like portraits or something. I don't know use your imagination, you are the painter." He answered after throwing away what was left of the cigar.

"Hey… that's not such a bad idea… I mean coming from you…"

Eriol glared at him. "Well, excuse me but the one of the bad ideas around here is you."

"Name one bad idea I've ever had!" Syaoran said. "You know what? Don't answer that…" He said before Eriol could open his mouth. He suddenly remembered that the wound on Eriol's left arm was his idea.

"Yeah, I better not answer that…" He said walking to the door. "Come on."

"Whhear rr eey googing?" Syaoran asked with his mouth full.

"Ugh, you are disgusting. Can't you swallow first?"

"You understtooud wht I zaaaidt!!" 

"If you were asking where are _we_ going, _we_ are going out so you can paint. Now grab your things and let's go."

"But I haven't finish breakfast!" He protested while looking around for his papers, chalks and charcoals.

"You'll be lucky to have breakfast tomorrow. Now let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah…" And with that Syaoran ate the last piece of bread and left the apartment, dirty as always.

*          *          *

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz….."

"Umm… Hiiragizawa?"

"… zzzzzzzzzz…."

"Eriol??!" Syaoran asked a little more louder to man sitting next to him, who was all the way into dream land.

The black haired man only responded by mumbling something incoherent and turning his head in another direction.

"Fine, screw you…" Syaoran said bitterly while he picked up his painting equipment and walked away from the bench in the park they were sitting at.

It was past noon that day, and they have been sitting in the park for almost five hours… without any single costumer as always.

Maybe it was because people really didn't appreciate art anymore, or because they didn't appreciate art coming from some unknown painter sitting in park with a partner that was drooling in his sleep. Or maybe they were just it a bad location, after all in Mountmartre art was all there was around.

They had left Mountmartre since Eriol thought it may be a good idea to plaint for the people of the high society. 

"There are the ones with the big ones, cute foreign friend, big ones." He said back then. And Syaoran though that the big ones he could get were the gold ones, but all he was getting was nasty looks for persons every time he asked if they wanted to be painted.

And on top of it, he didn't wanted to paint a complete stranger. He wanted a beauty, a muse, someone who gave him all the inspiration he needed to paint his life out.

But not even that he could find in Paris.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come to Paris." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the street with people passing by him and not even noticing his presence.

"Paris is never a mistake…" Someone around him said.

Syaoran immediately lifted up his gaze and found a short man with a bottle of wine on his hand and with his hair all mess up.

"I bed your pardon?" Syaoran asked uncertain if the midget was talking to him or someone else.

"You just said that Paris was a mistake, but you are wrong. Paris is never a mistake no matter how tough things can get." The man answered taking a long gulp of wine. 

"Yeah, I appreciate that coming from a drunk stranger."

The stranger only stared at him for a while and then answered. "You should appreciate more, actually. Even a drunk poor man can tell you that you are wrong."

"Well, then I guess we have one thing in common. Being poor."

The stranger laughed at this. "Would you like a drink?"

At the offer Syaoran was going say no for an answer, but then he remembered that it didn't matter, it was freedom he was looking for and that's what he'll get. "Why not?" He simply said and took a seat next to the midget under the shadows of a tree.

"You are a painter?"

Syaoran took a sip at the bottle and let his tongue taste the wine for the first time before he answered. "Yes, I'm a painter."

"Then you must have the spirit of the bohemian revolution. I'm actor, boy."

"If you are a Children of the Revolution, then why are you so far away from Mountmartre?"

The midget sighed and drank some wine. "Exploring I say. I was about to go back home when I see this lost boy and I decided to give him a hand to find his home."

"Did you help him?"

"I hope I can." He said taking one lat drink and giving the bottle to Syaoran as he stood up. "I'll be going now, you can keep the rest of the wine. I think you need it more than I do."

"Thank you." 

"Oh, and if you ever need to paint…" He said while searching for something in his pocket. "Look for me, I'll be glad to help a bohemian brother." 

Syaoran took the card and read it out loud. "Toulouse." He flipped the card and found what was suppose to be the direction. "Where your heart takes you to? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, what it mean." He answered and then walked away.

Syaoran thought about it for a while. It means what it means and everything goes where it goes. It was true, but it was just an idea that he had to get used to.

_"I always thought that I was going to meet new people in the city and I did, but aside from meeting Hiiragizawa, meeting Toulouse that afternoon was one of the best things that could happen to me. Because he lead me to that place, to where my heart took me to. And you know what? It's incredible that the place where my heart lead me to was the place were I found my heart at all."_

*          *          *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it, next chapter will be post soon!


	3. The Red Windmill

**Chapter 3: The Red Windmill.**

_"Almost every night, Hiiragizawa and I went out to find anything good to catch. In my case was to find some clients and in his case was just to 'invest' the money he had won the previous night. His poker games weren't the big thing, his trick was just to be as secure as possible is his 'great hand', when he really didn't had anything at all. Maybe that was the reason we always ended up being kicked away from the club he was playing at._

_That night it was no difference from the other, for one big exception. A really big exception…"_

Usually all the back alleys of Paris had this special something that makes all you hair stand up to the end or just gives you the creeps, but that alley was something else.

It was way beyond creepy, dark, scary and silent. Well, at least it was silent for a while.

A loud crash was accompanied by two thud and a cry in pain. "Owww…" Eriol cried rubbing his head.

Syaoran only sighed as the door of the club shut close and left the alley black again. "And this is the seventh club they throw us out tonight"

"Well, at least we got the money, didn't we?" Eriol said holding up the small bag with the money in it and looking at it like it was life itself.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Money isn't everything."

"For me it is, my cute foreign friend." Eriol said putting the money inside his jacket and slapping Syaoran's check playfully. 

"And where do you leave the rest? Truth, beauty, freedom, love??"

"I leave that to the painters and writers." Eriol answered getting up from the floor.

Syaoran scowled and began walking out of the back alley.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What? You're back to where you came from?"

Syaoran stopped dead on his tracks and turned around slowly. "You know what? I am beginning to think that coming to Paris was just a huge mistake."

"NO! No, no, no…" Eriol said running up to him. "Let me tell you this, Paris is never a mistake! You will never find a place like this, not now and not in a million years. So, don't ever say again that Paris is a mistake!!"

Syaoran sighed. "You're the second person that says that to me in one day."

"Maybe because it's true? There's your truth!"

"I suppose… I could give it a try."

"That's the spirit. That's how you gotta talk! Like a man!!"

Syaoran smiled, but quickly hid it before Eriol could notice.

"Was that what I think it was? Did I just saw you smile??" Eriol asked surprised. "Oh, dear god! The revolution is going to end!!" * * *

"Oh, shut up!" Syaoran said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Eriol laughed as they continued walking down the alley.

"Yes, sir you would never find anything like Paris!! La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux. La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous. La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases. Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise." Eriol sang a little out of tune. 

Syaoran only glared at him for a moment. "You have been drinking haven't you?"

"Okay, so maybe singing is not one of my greatest skills, but.. I do know how to make good music. Beautiful music! And yes I have been drinking."

"Geez, I only hope that you are a better musician than a poker player."

"But of course I am. Playing piano is my passion. My bohemia!"

"So, you play piano?" 

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." Eriol said putting a cigarette on his mouth and searching for a lighter.

Syaoran snorted. "You don't say…" He exclaimed with irony while lighting up Eriol's cigarette.

"What you don't believe me?" Eriol asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Syaoran answered shortly.

Eriol stopped walking. "Then I guess I'll have to show you!" He said and grabbed Syaoran by his collar and pulled him the opposite direction he was walking, causing him to fall backwards.

"Argh! What are you doing??!" Syaoran asked from the floor.

"And you say that I was the one drinking. Come on, get up! I'm showing you that I do know how to make music!"

"But you don't even have a piano!!" Syaoran exclaimed getting up.

"No, but I do know someone who does."

"Now, why do I suddenly have a Déjà vu?" Syaoran asked to himself while Eriol lead the way.

"There's this little bar that opens at night. I happen to know the owner very well and…"

"Whoa, whoa… let me guess. The owner is a girl, ne?"

"Of course she is. How would I get to play at her bar anyway? And play at her house as well, if you know what I mean." Eriol said wiggling his eyebrows as they continued walking out to the street.

Syaoran rolled his eyes once more. "Well, of course she's a woman…"

"As I was saying, she let's me play at her bar every now and then, sometimes I even get pay and at least I have the opportunity to express myself."

"If you like it so much, them why don't you just play piano every night for a living."

"Ah, playing piano is vital for me. But it is not my dream. Or at least not to play piano in that place."

"Then what is your dream?"

"My dream?" Eriol asked stopping right there where he was.

"Yeah, your dream."

He paused for a moment. "Do you really wanna know?"

"I'm asking for a reason, am I?"

"Then come on!" Eriol said pulling Syaoran again to another direction.

"Are you planning on taking me everywhere on Paris today??!" Syaoran said trying to keep up to Eriol's pace.

"Well, you have to get to know the city very well so you don't get loss." He answered while they started climbing the stairs toward the roof of an old building. "This way."

"Ugh, I don't believe this." Syaoran said starting to climb the stairs.

"Come on, hurry up!" Eriol cried once he got to the top.

"I'm coming!" Syaoran said when he finally got there. "Don't tell me this is your dream? Playing no top of a roof?"

"No, my friend…" Eriol said turning his head to his right. "That is my dream."

"Wow…" Syaoran was breathless. From up there you could se almost all the city, but at night there was only one thing that could get you attention. The lights, the music, the colors of the red windmill that was moving slowly with the breeze of the cold night. "What is that place?"

"That, my dear cute foreign friend. That is my dream and the dream of half of the bohemian man. That's the Moulin Rouge." Eriol answered pointing at the big red windmill.

"What I felt the moment I saw the Moulin Rouge it's just… unexplainable. It was like a force pushing me to go there, like a voice calling me, like an invisible hand. I had the urge, the need, to go to that place and explore it's interior. Something inside me was telling me that I would find it in there, it's that feeling that only artists or the 'Children of the Revolution' can feel…"

"It's so close to home, how can we have never see it before?" Syaoran asked dazzled by the beautiful lights that were displaying over the sky of the Moulin Rouge.

"Because it isn't suppose to call your attention at day time. It's a night club, it only begging to live when the day lights are out." Eriol answered smiling.

"Well, it sure looks like it's living. But, there's something that I don't understand…"

"What's that?"

"If it's really your dream to play at the Moulin Rouge, how come you haven't?"

Eriol snorted and blew smoke out of his mouth and nostrils. "I don't have what it takes to play or even enter there."

"And what does it take to enter there?"

"Lot's of money."

"Something we don't have, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it…" Eriol murmured a little disappointed. "Look at that place, it's just perfect! It's like it's inviting you in, for it's like the place where my heart will take me to…"

Syaoran's eyes widened, that Midget in the park had said the exact same thing. "The place were my heart takes me to…" He whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go!"

"What?" Eriol asked confused.

"Let's go, now…"

"To where?"

"To the Moulin Rouge!!"

"Are you out of your mind? We'll never get past the guards!! How are you planning to get in?"

"Let's just say that this time I know somebody."

*          *         *

As every night, the entrance to the Moulin Rouge was full of people in black and white suit waiting to enter the night club. That specific day, they promised quite a show with the most beautiful woman of Paris.

"No wonder why you wanted to come…" Syaoran murmured sweatdropping as he read the sign  with pictures of women on it. "Have the night of your dreams surrounded by beauties and money."

Eriol smiled. "Well, you don't stay way behind. I've seen what you keep in your pocket." He said signaling Syaoran's jacket pocket.

Syaoran blushed at the insinuation. "For your information that's art!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say…"

He only cleared his throat and decided to ignore the subject. Almost a week ago he was sitting in the park, with nothing much to do except to wait for any person who would be interested it buying one of his paints or drawings, but as always nobody wanted something like at that or at least from him.

He had been out of inspiration for such a long time that even if you put a piece of chalk in his hand and gave him a piece of paper he wouldn't draw anything at all, not even a line, a circle and bunch of lines. Nothing, just nothing. But that day had been different, without knowing it he began to draw a figure while he waited for a client. It was like he had been hypnotize and began to draw without stopping until he finished the figure.

For a moment he was quite surprised that it turned out to be a woman, she was beautiful, breathtaking, an angel it may seemed. But if never in his life he had seen her, where did she came from?

Her eyes remained a mystery. That was the only part of the drawing that was unfinished. Syaoran didn't seemed to make up his mind, if they were green or if they were blue.

From that day on, he kept the drawing in his pocket. He didn't knew why, but maybe something inside him told him that one day he'll be able to see those eyes and figure out what color were they.

"Are you sure we'll be able to enter?" Eriol asked unsure if that was a good idea or not. It was enough being kick out of seven clubs for one night, but eight? That was too much for his count.

"Well, I'm not really sure but we don't loose anything from trying." He answered while the man in front of him passed easily. "Come on, it's our turn. Now act serious."

"You're asking for too much." Eriol murmured as he followed Syaoran.

"Good evening." Syaoran said politely as he walked pass the relative big doorman.

"May I help you?" The doorman asked in a deep voice stopping Syaoran in his tracks.

"Umm… well, yes as a matter of fact. I'm looking for Toulouse."

"Toulouse?" Eriol asked confused.

"Toulouse?" The doorman asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Toulouse."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then the huge man spoke very slowly.

"What business do you have with Toulouse?" He said grabbing Syaoran by his shirt.

"He happens to be a friend of mine and he invited me over tonight."

"What's your name?"

"Uhh… Li Syaoran." He answered now getting a little nervous.

"Well that's funny. Toulouse didn't mentioned anything about any Li Syaoran coming here…" He said closing his fist in front of Syaoran's face.

"I must have forgotten to!!" A voice interrupted from behind Eriol.

All three men turned around to find the funny looking midgets walking over to them. 

"Toulouse!" Syaoran exclaimed a little relieved now.

"Thank you very much, Viktor." Toulouse said while the huge man let go of Syaoran. "I'll be sure to tell Zidler how you treat his guest."

"Guests." Syaoran corrected motioning Eriol.

"Guests." Toulouse said.

Viktor's eyes widened. "Z-zidler's guests?" He asked nervously.

"Of course they are. Do you really think I would invite any rotten rat into the Moulin Rouge? Zidler just asked me by personal orders to bring these two gentleman to tonight's show. It seems they have business with Zidler and Hoshi."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, sir." Viktor said to Syaoran and Eriol.

"It's no problem. I think we'll be able to forget this little incident." Eriol said looking a little offended. "Right, Mr. Li?"

"I suppose, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"Well, I'll take them inside." Toulouse said. "You keep the guard in here and hurry up, the show is about to begin."

"Alright."

"And with that we were inside the Moulin Rouge. A dream come true to Eriol, a new dream to me. The place it was even more spectacular from the inside than it was from the outside. The lights, the colors, all the people around. It was almost like a perfect place to anyone. And you could clearly see that in Eriol's face."

"I can't believe it! We're in the Moulin Rouge!" Eriol whispered excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

"That you owe me one?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, well… yeah I guess. I owe you one, foreign friend." Eriol said seriously for the first time. It must have meant a lot to him to be in there that moment.

"Well, we gotta thank Toulouse here." Syaoran said smiling to the midget.

"You've got nothing to thank me, I'm glad that you came looking for me. Right now I'm a little busy with the final preparations for tonight's show. You see, today it's Premium night."

"What does that means?" Eriol asked confused as the walked to the main room, where the show would tae place.

"It means that all the Sparkling Diamonds will be in the show."

"Really??!" Eriol asked obviously excited about the news. Syaoran only listened confused.

"Yeah, it has been a long time since the girls didn't sang together… I'm excited too." Toulouse said happily. "The best I can do for you now is leave you with a friend of mine. He'll guide you very well, after all he knows the place like the palm of his hand."

"Thank you, Toulouse." Syaoran said once again.

"It's no problem at all." He said stopping in front of a door. "If you go after that door you will find the main room, my friend is inside, I'm sure you can't miss him. Now, the show is about to begin. Welcome and have fun."

"Thank you." Eriol said politely and they entered the room.

The room was filled with people, even to the second and third floor. It seemed that the Premium Night had been expected by many man in Paris.

The curtains of the stage were still down, sign that show hasn't began yet. The tables we're set around the huge room, but there was a space in the middle that Syaoran assumed it was for dancing.

Both man walked through the people trying to find a place were to sit and have a nice view of the show, when suddenly Eriol bumped to another person.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok." The other man said holding his hand up. "Oh, boy you will never be able to find a table here. You should have arrived earlier. Unless you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't have a reservation." Syaoran answered looking at the strange man with curiosity.

"Oh, well… I guess there's no problem that you sit at my table. I always love to treat well my guests." He said smiling. "Oh, I'm so rude I haven't introduce myself. My name is Yamasaki Takashi, I'm the owner of this place."

Eriol and Syaoran exchanged looks for a moment. 

"Are you really the owner of the Moulin Rouge?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Why, yes. Of course I am. If you don't believe me I can prove it to you." Yamasaki clasped his hands a couple of times and immediately a waiter walked over to him. "Is my table ready?"

"Yes, sir. In front as always." 

"Thank you." And then the waiter left. "Is that enough prove?"

Eriol and Syaoran shrugged and decided to give the man a chance while they followed him to his table. 

The man seemed everything but the real owner of the Moulin Rouge. He was young, close to Syaoran and Eriol's age. He had short black hair and closed eyes, which represented quite an enigma to Syaoran and Eriol on how could he see where he was going to.

But aside from that he was very kind, kind enough to invite Eriol and Syaoran to his table.

"Tonight is the Premium Night." He explained.

"Yes, we've heard that on our way here." Eriol said.

"My Sparkling Diamonds will sing together after a long time." He said quite happy. "Have you seen them before?"

"No, it's our first time at the Moulin Rouge. I particularly don't know who the Sparkling Diamonds are…" Syaoran said a little embarrassed.

"Really?? Then I'm glad I've found you. You have to be seated in the first row so you can really enjoy the show and I can introduce you to my girls." Yamasaki when they arrived to the table and took seat. "The Sparkling Diamonds are the main singers of the Moulin Rouge, they are fives beautiful girls. I'll say the angels of Paris..."

"Would you like to drink something?" A waiter asked suddenly interrupting Yamasaki's explanation. 

"I'll have the same as always." Yamasaki answered.

"Wine please." Eriol said.

"Umm… the same as Takashi."

The waiter nodded and left.

"You don't have to be so polite." Yamasaki said." You can call me by my name."

"Ok, thanks." Syaoran said, for a moment her was wandering what the hell had he ordered to drink. 

"I haven't got your name's yet…" 

"Oh! I'm Syaoran Li."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice meeting you lads." Yamasaki exclaimed smiling. It seemed that the smiled never left his lips, both man assumed it was because he was very excited about tonight's show. "As I was saying, the Sparkling Diamonds had such a long time they didn't sang together. One was away on a trip to London and just come back this morning. Ah, my sweet Kirei… she's the most beautiful of them all and the main star."

"Why was she away in London?" Syaoran asked while Yamasaki continued day dreaming.

"Oh, she was on a business with a client of mine."

"Ohhh…" Syaoran and Eriol exclaimed in realization.

Suddenly the lights turned off and cheers were started to be heard in the room, as the waiter arrived with the drinks.

"Here's to your first night the Moulin Rouge!" Yamasaki said lifting his glass.

"Cheers!" The three man said in unison.

Syaoran drank quickly the liquid in his glass. It was very strong and it had left a burning sensation down his throat. Whatever that thing was it made him feel a little air headed, but quite happy inside.

Suddenly around of applauses was heard with cheers as a woman with dark purple hair tied up in pony tail and yellow eyes appeared in the middle of the room.

"That's Hoshi Kuroi." Yamasaki explained to the boys. "She's the leading mistress of the Moulin Rouge. Years ago, she used to be the main singer of this place."

"But she seems so young." Eriol commented.

"The years came over her." Yamasaki said. "But she still has a hell of a voice." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The woman said on a microphone so her voice was heard everywhere. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!!"

"The drink had been quite strong to me. So time later I was told that I had drank pure tequila without the lemon or the salt. I was dizzy, enough so I could barely hear the voices of Eriol and Yamasaki talking about the woman in the middle of the room. But the moment she spoke I realized that the show was about to begin."


	4. The Sparkling Diamonds

**Chapter 4: The Sparkling Diamonds.**

The curtains lifted up at the exact same moment that the colored lights turned on, only illuminating with dark colors the figures of the woman standing on the stage.

The stage had two floors that were connected by two stairs at each side of it. And in the back round there was a white curtain with a women standing behind it.

The sound of snapping fingers was heard all over the room making the man whistle and cheer for the Sparkling Diamonds.

"Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters." A seductive voice in rhythm with the snaps.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister…" Four voices sang in unison with a perfect rhythm as the music began with them again. "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister."

The purple light turned on immediately and young women with dark gray flowing hair tied up in a wild pony tail an dressed with purple corset, black shorts, high stockings and heels, appeared on the second floor of the stage. "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street." She sang in a perfect voice as she moved her body in a seductive voice. "She said 'Hello, hey, Joe. You wanna give it go?' oh!"

Four other voice joined her as she sang the chorus and continued dancing. "Gitchi gitchi  ya ya da da. Hey, hey, hey! Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Mocca chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir… oh, oh… Voulez-vous coucher avec moi… yeah, yeah, yeah,  yeah." 

Another light turned on, this time illuminating another women with cinnamon colored hair that was let on the loose with a single white feather as an ornament. She was dress is silky cream clothes and heels that made her look elegant.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all the magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah." She moved her way on the second floor of the stage as the music continued and the other voice became one once again for the chorus.

"Gitchi gitchi  ya ya da da. Hey, hey, hey! Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Mocca chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir.  Voulez-vous coucher avec moi… ohh." This time both beauties danced on each side of their stage.

As the song continued all the men continued whistling and cheering for the Sparkling Diamonds, but they were all secretly waiting for the special one.

Another light flashed on focused on a black dressed girl on the lowest part of the stage. Her curled dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, but it was quite hidden by the hat she was wearing.

She stood up as she began to sing. "Yeah, yeah, aw! He comes through with the money and the garter belts. Let'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out of the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jewels, five bad as chicks from the Moulin Rouge."  She sang lifting her hands up in the air.

"Hey sisters, soul sisters. Betta get that dough sisters." The other two sang as a fourth light turned on letting it fall on the fourth Diamond of the night. 

She was dressed in red wine colored and black clothes. Her light brown long hair was way on the loose and she immediately began to sing when the lights focused on her. "We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case, the meaning of expensive taste. We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya. Mocca chocolata, Creole Lady Marmalade."  She sang making a seductive move with her hips, making every men in there get up and go get here. "One more time come on!"

"Marmalade… Ohh." All four of them sang as they moved to the center of the stage and crossed ways. "Lady Marmalade… Marmalade…" They moved to each side of the side waiting for the last one to come out.

The crowd was waiting excitedly, it was the moment. The time for the young special one to delight her public with her voice and looks.

"Hey… hey… hey."  The curtains on the back part of the stage lifted up and revealed the fifth Sparkling Diamond. 

All men in the room directed their gaze at her, and neither Syaoran, Eriol or Yamasaki were an exception at all.

"She was all every man was expecting. She was glamorous, breathtaking, amazing, she was beauty herself. She was what kept the bohemian revolution alive, because she concentrated every idea that kept it moving. Truth, she was pure like an angel. Beauty, there was surely no words that could describe her beauty. Freedom, to dance, to sing and move her way in the world and in the stage. Love, specially love. But it took some while to figure that one out."

Her sparkling green eyes, her smooth light colored skin, her silky honey hair, her perfect curves and her voice gave it all away. She was indeed the star that everyone would want to wish upon. She was the special youth of the Moulin Rouge. Kirei Hana, the beautiful flower.

And the most impressing of all was that she was the figure in Syaoran's dreams and painting.

"It's her…" He said above a whisper, with his eyes glued to the living creature dancing and singing on the stage.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh, colour of café au lait, all right. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried." She sang walking up to the front part of the stage as the other girls followed her. "More, more, more!"

Now all girls moved in the stage, dancing and singing for her public. It had been long since they gave them what they were expecting that now they were giving it all. 

"Now he's back home doing nine to five." Sang the second jewl as she moved with her girlfriends.

"Living a gray flannel life." The first one to appeared sang as she gave space to the special young one.

"But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep."  She sang delighting everyone with her voice.

"More, more, more!" They all sang in a melting voice. "Gitchi gitchi  ya ya da da. Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee. Mocca chocolata ya ya, ohh... Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi. Oh my sisters, yeah! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi."

The woman with purple haired appeared once again in the middle of the stage introducing this time the Five Sparkling Diamonds. "Kirei!!" She said through the microphone while the special one continued the song.

"Moulin!"

"Aoi Neru!" She said introducing the one dressed with cream silky clothes and cinnamon hair.

"Lady Marmalade!"

"Kai Warui!" She said signaling the girl dressed in black and red wine colored clothes.

"Hey, hey… oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."

"Aki!!" She introduce referring to the purple beauty that had enter the stage first.

"Ohh, ohh!"

"Mizu!!" She introduced the Diamond with the black hat.

"Baby!"

"Moulin Rouge!!" She sang in tune as the crowd went wild.

The five girls moved to the center of the stage and sang the final part of the song in a perfect unison. "Creole Lady Marmalade. Ohhh... yes, ah!"

A standing ovation started as the song finished. All the person in the room were standing, applauding, whistling and cheering for the Sparkling Diamonds that once again had bring back life to the Moulin Rouge.

The five girls waved at their public and disappeared as another song started to play.

"Because we can, can, can. Yes we can can can can can can can!!" Suddenly in the stage appeared a group on dancers, moving in a rhythmic way toward the center of the room directed by a man.

He seemed to be older than any of the other dancers. He was dressed in a red coat and wore a black tall hat. He had a round pinky face with blond mustache and hair.

"That's Harold Zidler." Yamasaki explained as he took seat once again. "He's the host of the show and introduces the girls, when Hoshi is not around."

"Wow, the show was incredible." Eriol said now admiring the other dancers.

"And you haven't seen anything yet." Yamasaki said smiling.

"Is she going back in the stage?" Syaoran asked.

"Who?"

"The last one…"

"Oh! Kirei, yes she'll be back on the stage. Don't worry." Yamasaki answered patting Syaoran on the back.

"It seems that my little foreign friend got dazzled by the dancer." Eriol said joking. 

"Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, everybody can can…" Zidler sang as the dancers moved between the tables of the clients of the night.

"No, it's not that!" Syaoran said suddenly leaving his trance.

"Then what is it?"

"She's the one from my drawing."

"What?" Eriol asked, not really paying attention to Syaoran. His eyes were focused on the girl that was dancing right in front of him.

"That girl is the one I drew in the park." He said taking out the sheet of paper from his pocket. "It's her!!"

But it was no use, both Eriol's and Yamasaki's attention were focused on the show and even more when the Sparkling Diamonds appeared once again on the stage.

The four girls had appeared with now a different wardrobe, but still looking as beautiful as ever.

"Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh." All the dancers sang as the Sparkling Diamonds started dancing in the middle of the room.

"The one dressed up in green, with the dark gray hair is Aki Atsui. She's the second leading Diamond. She has one of the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."  Yamasaki explained as he signaled the girl dancing to the far left. "The one with ponytail and dark brow hair is Mizu Nichi. Her name means West Water because she comes from the West."

A round of drums entered the stage and started playing as the four girl moved their bodies in the same rhythm of it. The crowd started cheering harder as the made a line and started a limbo with a fired stick.

All three boys gave them applauses as Yamasaki continued to explain who were the Sparkling Diamonds. "The one with light brown hair and black clothes is Kai Warui. She loves to dance as you can see…" He said as the girl jumped on one of the tables and started dancing with the public.

"Yes we can!!" She sang making all the people cheer.

Yamasaki laughed at the girl. "And they say girl's just wanna have fun…"

Needless to say both Eriol and Syaoran were amazed by the show taking place. It had been Eriol's dream, but he had never thought it would actually be like that. Music, colors, drinks, dancers. It was all he wanted to enjoy just for a night and he was enjoying it like never.

Syaoran was also enjoying the show, but his attention was centered on that last girl. Kirei was her name. And she had been the one he had draw when he was out if inspiration. He had to draw her, he had to. And he was going to do it no matter what.

"And this one right here…" Yamasaki said and the last girl dancing in the middle of the stage approached his table. "This is Aoi Neru. My favorite Diamond."

The girl laughed as he said that and got up on the table to danced. "Thanks for the presentation, Yamasaki-kun." She said smiling at the two boys. 

"These are some friends of mine. Eriol and Syaoran." He said signaling each boy.

"Nice to meet you boys." She said not bothering to stop her dance. "Are you having fun?"

"We sure are!!" Eriol exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad!!" She said as she returned to the center on the stage with the other dancers.

All the dancers moved in same way as the song resumed. "Can, can, can!!"  They sang as the song ended.

Another explosion of applauses and cheers started, but ended quickly as they waited for the one to appeared.

"And now, my sweet Kirei…" Yamasaki whispered to Eriol and Syaoran as the looked at the roof.

The lights had turned off and only one remained on. All the attention was suddenly focused on the ceiling as a swing started to lower to the middle of the room. 

It was all silent, expecting only her voice to sang her melody.

"The French are glad to die… for love." She sang and at the moment the lights and the music started.

Male dancers filled the room as they expected her to climb off the swing, but once again the music stopped and her voice was heard. "They delight in fighting duels. but I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels." She said and everyone started cheering when she got off the swing and the music started again. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." She sang moving all around the room while the dancers and all the eyes followed her. "A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your -meow- pussycat."

She smiled and continued dancing her way from table to table, like giving a welcome to all of the client of the night. 

Her body moved with the music, like it was a natural thing. And with her, her sparkling dress accompanied her moves. 

"Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

She was amazing, she had this secret charm that made her the center of attention of the whole Moulin Rouge, it was something in her. Something that you couldn't see, but you could feel. At least that's what Syaoran thought. But he had seen her before, with his heart or mind he had, and that was more attractive than her own beauty to him.

Kirei Hana, the beautiful flower was lifted by the dancers on top of everyone else. "Tiffany! Cartier!" She sang as the other four Sparkling Diamonds joined her in the show.  

"Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." They all sang together sending kisses to the public.

"Come and get me, boys. Woo!" Kirei moved again from the center of the room to the rest of tables dancing. She only moved for a brief moment in front of Syaoran's table, winking and smiling and then she moved back the stage. "Rock star, Rozz call. Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!" She sang referring to Zidler, who was also joining the showwith the girls. All six of them were lifted in a small scenery in the center of the room as they continued singing around all the dancers of the Moulin Rouge. 

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer." Kirei sang and the other continued. "But diamonds are a girl's best friend." The Diamonds sang dancing in circle. "There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're…"

"Awful nice." Zidler answered.

"But get that ice or else no dice."  Kirei sang.

The Sparkling Diamonds got of the small scenery and moved to the costumers tables sitting on it a singing. As it was expected Aoi moved to boys's table. "He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend. Diamonds are a girl's best,   
diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best…friend "

"Let's make love! Yes, oh… Tiger. Ruff, ruff. Olay!" Kirei sang moving to the middle of the room while five swings descended to the floor.

"Everything's going so well!" Zidler exclaimed while the crowd cheered for the girls when they got on the swings.

"Cause that when those louses go back to their spouses…"  Kirei sang while the swings began to lift over the stage so the public could get a better view.

"Diamonds are a girl's best…" All of them sang as the song reached it's end. 

But before they could sing the last part a loud gasp was heard coming from Aoi. She held her throat like she couldn't breathe and then fell to the ground.

All the crowd gasped as the male dancers catch her before she could hit the floor. 

There was worried in each of the faces of the Sparkling Diamonds and Harold Zidler, but in the entertainment world, there was always a saying that ruled: "The show must go on."

Zidler looked at Kirei with horrified eyes as the crowd began to worry and murmured.

"Isn't she a wonderful actress??!" He asked to the crowd while the other dancers took her inside.

They crowd seamed to be convinced by the act of Aoi as they sighed and the rest of the girls sang the last part of the song. "Diamonds are a girl's best… Friend!"    

And with that the song ended, receiving applauses from everyone, and the Sparkling Diamonds disappeared through a hole in the ceiling.

The moods had seemed to calm down a little, but not in the case of Yamasaki.

"Do you think she's alright?" Eriol asked to Syaoran as he took a sip of his wine.  

"It's part of the show, right Yamasaki?" He asked unsure.

Yamasaki only stared at him with a worried expression on his face. "I'll be right back." And with that he got up from the table and walked toward the backstage.

"What's up with him?" Eriol asked.

"Maybe he's worried about his Diamond…" He guessed as another song started to play, performed by Aki, Kai and Mizu.

"I believe you were expecting me!!" Aki said to the microphone and everyone stood up for a round of applauses. "And it's call the Moulin Rouge." She sang accompanied by the other two girls.

"The Show must go on. That's what Zidler must have said with his look to the Sparkling Diamonds. The show must always go on and that's one more thing I learned in this whole year in Paris. No matter under what circumstances, the show must go on, and so it did that night."


	5. The Story Behind the Stage

**Chapter 5: The story behind the stage.**

"The Moulin Rouge for some people represented the most wonderful night club that existed in Paris. It also represented the place where you could find the most beautiful woman of the underworld that danced and sang for you any song you wanted.

But for a very little group of people, the Moulin Rouge was home. The place were they could relax, eat, sleep, live their lives just like they wanted to. It was just as simple as that, home. And that's what it was for the Sparkling Diamonds."

The dancers quickly carried Aoi Neru to the closest room, and at that moment it was Aki's bedroom. They laid her on the bed and gave her some space to breathe.

She was still unconscious, but at least she was breathing and you could feel her heart beating slowly.

"Give me some room…" Hoshi said as she entered the room and approached Aoi. "My girl…" She said worried as she held Aoi's hand.

Hoshi Kuroi was like a mother to the Sparkling Diamonds. The whole Moulin Rouge would go upside down for these five girls, but Hoshi was the one that had dedicated her life to take care of them since each and every one of them arrived to the place.

Each girl had a story behind and Hoshi knew them all. She had been there when they needed to cry, when they were happy, when they were scared and even when they got sick. She took them in and treat them like daughters, the daughters she never had.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get a doctor!" She exclaimed as the dancers started to leave the room. Her eyes watered as she looked at Aoi. "You're gonna be alright, I promise…"

"Can I come in?" A voice interrupted.

Hoshi lifted up her eyes toward the door and saw Kirei standing at the door. She tried to smile and nodded.

Kirei closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. I asked one of the dancers to bring a doctor." She made a pause as the girl on the bed stretched a little. "What happened?"

Kirei sighed as she took off her tall black hat. "She just fainted in the middle of the show. For a moment she gasped like she was running out of air and then she fell of the swing. I got so scared that I didn't knew what to do."

"The show must go on…" Hoshi whispered.

"That's what Zidler would say." 

"I have taught you that. I have taught you and the girls everything I know about the artistic world."

 "And you have teach us well." Kirei affirmed smiling. "But, you have dedicated your life to us and never took a chance to yourself."

Hoshi sighed as she remembered her past. "I did have a chance to live, but I blew it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, darling. Just forget it."

Kirei was about to protest when the doctor entered the room followed by a very worried Yamasaki.

"I've told you young man, I have to check her first before I can tell you what's wrong with her!"

"But...  but..." Yamasaki protested entering the room as well.

"That's all I can tell you, now would you all please leave the room so I can check her up?" The doctor said a little tormented about Yamasaki's constant questions.

"Can I stay?" Hoshi asked.

"No!"

"Can I stay?" Kirei asked.

"No!"

"Can I stay?" Yamasaki asked innocently.

"NO! Specially not you!"

"But is she going to be alright?" 

"I told you… I don't know until I check her up!!"

"There's no need to check me up…" A weak voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to Aoi who, apparently, wasn't unconscious anymore. "I'm alright."

"Darling, you're awake!" Hoshi exclaimed as she hugged her close. "You've got us all worried. What happened?"

"I must insist I have to check her up. That it's not normal. She just fainted!" The doctor said.

"I think the doctor's right, Chiharu." Kirei said seriously calling her by her first name. 

Chiharu looked at Kirei. "I'm fine, it's just that I haven't eat anything since this morning."

"Honey, you know that you girls must eat very well before every show." Hoshi reminded her.

"I know, I know. It's just that I wasn't hungry at dinner time and I was practicing. I really had no time, but I promise I won't do it again. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need a doctor."

"Mademoiselle, I must say that..." The doctor protested before he was interrupted by Yamasaki.

"Well, did you heard the girl? She doesn't need any doctor."

The doctor sighed. "Very well, but I suggest that she takes some rest and eats."

"Yes, thank you doctor." Hoshi said. "I'll walk you to the door." She said and left the room followed by the doctor.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Kirei asked still a little worried.

"I'm ok, don't worry too much." Chiharu answered smiling. "Although I would like some water."

"I'll go get it." She said and walked out.

The room remained silence for a moment. Yamasaki moved slowly to the bed and sat next to her.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and caress it slowly. "You really scared the hell out of me out there, you know that?"

Chiharu smiled. "Sorry, but I'm ok now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" She said leaning her head on his shoulder and hugging him in comfort. 

Yes, she was alright.

*          *          *

Another song had finished and the dancers were walking up and down the backstage, getting ready for the next part of the show. Back in the front part you could hear Toulouse presenting the next dance that was going to be performed by Kirei Hana, the beautiful flower of the Moulin Rouge.

"Where's Kirei?" Hoshi asked to one of the dancers.

He shrugged and continued his way.

"Does somebody knows where Kirei is?" Hoshi asked to no one in particular.

"Here I am." She answered running up to her as she finished getting ready for her presentation.

"Where were you?"

"I was just taking some water to Chiharu."

"Ok, it's you turn. Remember to look perfect and smooth." She remembered her as she help her button up her dress. "Ok, you look great. Aki really outdo herself in this design." 

Kirei was wearing a red dress that suit her curves very well and made her green emerald eyes shine more that ever.

Aki, aside from being a Sparkling Diamonds, also designed some clothing for Kirei and for the other girls to wear at the presentation. 

"Good luck!!" Kai, Mizu and Aki waved at Kirei from the other side of the backstage.

"Thanks!!" Kirei cried and waved back at them.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Kirei Hana!" Toulouse presented receiving applauses and cheers from the public.

"Break a leg." Hoshi said while Sakura smiled and stepped into the stage.

The music started and Kirei started to sing while the public still gave applauses to her. 

Hoshi only smiled. She was proud of each and every one of her Diamonds, but she was specially proud of Kirei. 

She was the youngest one, barely 19 years old, and she had been the one that had suffered the most. And yet, she had more suffering to come her way.

Kirei had arrived to the Moulin Rouge when she was only a baby. She had been abandoned at the doorstep of the entertainment world and that was the world that she had to lived in. Since that moment Hoshi had taken care of her like her daughter with her other four sisters. 

She started singing before she even started talking and she started dancing before she even started walking. Her debut at the Moulin Rouge was when she turned 15 years old, and a couple of months later she joined the Sparkling Diamonds in the opening show.

She had grow up in a fantastic world, taken care of all the dancers, but specially Toulouse and Zidler who had loved her more than anyone. And with four sisters that have played and shared with her many wonderful moments, and with the mother that she was missing.

But there was a shadow covering her life. And little by little it would take all the light away…

"Hoshi?" Mizu asked.

"Yes?" She asked coming back from her thoughts.

"Kaji is looking for you. He said that he's waiting for you at his office."

"Thank you, Rika." She said and headed her way to the office.

Kaji Abunai was the owner of the Moulin Rouge. He was one of the richest man in town and was loved by many women. Greedy women that is.

Every night, he stopped at the Moulin Rouge to see the girls perform. But he was there specially for Kirei, the flower of his nightclub.

To some, it was more than obvious that he wishes to posses Kirei. It was in his look, in his fire eyes and the way he talked to her. And it wasn't a breaking new for Kirei.

She had known of this certain feelings that Kaji had toward her, so she did her best to be as far as possible from him. But it didn't worked out very well.

Kaji was despiteful and dangerous man. He always archive his goal and from years ago, his goal had been Kirei.

He owned everything he wanted to, and secretly he owned Kirei as well.

Hoshi stopped in front of his door. From there she could smell the smoke of his tobacco that he often had in his mouth.

She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in…" A deep and mischievous voice said. 

Hoshi opened the door slowly and stepped inside the office. It was dark and the smell was stronger from the inside. The only light available was coming from the window behind Kaji's desk. From there he had a perfect view of the main room where Kirei was singing.

"I didn't know you were here tonight."

"Dear Kuroi… you know I never miss any of my flower's performance." He said with a grin on his face. He got on his feet and walked toward the window. "Doesn't she looks beautiful tonight?"

"She looks beautiful every night."

"Oh, she sure does. And it's driving me crazy…" He took a smoke and held it in his mouth for a while.

"You didn't went to the backstage to wish her good luck tonight."

"I was attending some business. Why, did she miss me?"

Hoshi laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. Nobody around here misses you ever."

Kaji turned and walked toward her dangerously. "Watch your words, Akane. You know how I get when people don't respect me." He said holding her arm.

"Of course I know, Kaji. I know you too well." She said glaring at him.

He took a glance at her and moved to his desk. "Have to talk to Harold lately?"

"Not really, what do you mean?"

"I have a… small business to propose. I already talked to Harold and he agreed with me. But of course I need your opinion as well."

"I didn't know you  cared about what I think."

"I don't. But disgracefully, you own a small part of the Moulin Rouge." He said a for the first time he stepped in the light of the show outside.

Kaji was a tall man. He seemed strong and very air headed as well. He had short black hair with a single lock of hair falling to his chin. His eyes were dark red and dangerous. He could easily intimidate anyone with a simple glance.

But Hoshi wasn't scared of him. Some time ago she would have been terrified, but over the years she had learn not to fear Kaji. 

"So, let's hear this proposal you have…" Hoshi said not really interested in what he had to say.

"Maybe you would Like to take a seat." He said motioning for her to sit down.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She said firmly.

"Very well… as I was saying, the business is quite simple." Kaji made a pause as he took a smoke. "I have notice that Kirei had grow up very quickly. She is now a full woman and I was thinking that since she's still young she may need someone by her side to protect her."

Hoshi only stared at him.

He smiled mischievously and continued. "You know, take care of her like a husband would do. And who better someone than… me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, not precisely like a husband. You know that I'm not the kind of man who would get married. But I would be delighted to take care of her…"

"You are a very sick person." She said with spite in each and every word.

Kaji's eyes flamed up. "I own this place and I get what I want. And what I want is to own Kirei!"

"I would not allow it! I won't let you do to Kirei the same thing you did with…" But before she could finish, Kaji had walked to her and grab her throat.

"Same thing that happened with who, Kuroi?" He asked in a menacing tone. "That didn0t happened… and you know that. None of that happened…"  He push her away and walked to the window again, resting his eyes on the beautiful flower that was finishing her act.

"Hoshi was breathing hard as she held her throat. "Zidler won't allow it."

"Then who come he already did?" Kaji asked smiling.

That smile. Hoshi knew that smiled, he always wore it every time he got his way out of something.  But it couldn't be, Harold Zidler would never let anyone put a hand on Kirei.

Or would he?

*          *          *

"Zidler?"

"He said he was going to sell the Moulin Rouge to some German business man. They will demolish it and turn it into some factory."

"What?" She asked not believing her own ears.

"Hoshi, you know Kaji and you know that he's capable of anything to get what he wants. If he has to sell the Moulin Rouge to get Kirei, you know that he will."

"But we can't let it happen again…"

"I know it must be hard for you." Zidler said putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "But we just can't sacrifice the live of all the dancers and the rest of the Sparkling Diamonds for her. The Moulin Rouge is more than a nightclub to us, it's our home."

"That bastard…" She said holding her anger back. That same anger that had been sealed away for so many years, it had come back again. 

"I love Kirei very much, but she has to sacrifice for the good of the others."

Hoshi nodded, she knew that there was nothing to be done. "History repeats itself.." She murmured as she heard the show finish. "But the show must go on."

"Behind each wall laid a secret. Secrets from the past, the present and the future. And I manage to discover all of them with the flow of time.

They were all well hidden in the dark, but just as the sun rises every day, they were meant to be covered by the light sooner or later. And it the case of the chamber of secrets of the Moulin Rouge, it was going to be sooner than anyone expected."

*          *          *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed what I have so far. Please leave your review, I would like to know what you think of this. Should I continue? Anyway, it's gonna take long for me to update this any sooner, I'm moving to college so please be a little patient. Thank you all!


End file.
